Veludius
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Offensive Lichtmagie | Arsenal = Veludius | Vorname = Thalaton Veludius | Nachname = Krähenfels | Geburtsname = Krähenfels | Geburt = Lordaeron | Alter = 36 (verstorben) | Zugehörigkeit = Scharlachroter Kreuzzug | Gilde = Scharlachrote Botschaft | Größe = 1,76m | Gewicht = 78kg | Haarfarbe = schwarz/grau | Augenfarbe = grün | Besonderheiten = linkes Auge leicht gelblich, schwere Vernarbungen am Körper, linkes Bein lahm | Gesinnung = rechtschaffend böse }} Thalaton Veludius Krähenfels war das letzte bekannte Familienmitglied der Krähenfelsfamilie. Veludius war seit beginn des 3. Krieges Soldat des scharlachroten Kreuzzuges und hatte im Laufe der Jahre eine Reihe von Ausbildungen in diesem genossen. Nicht zu letzt die Weihe eines Paladins, die Ornate eines Priesters, welche er kurz nach seiner Ernennung wieder ablegte, sowie diverse Fähigkeiten in der Schmiede- und der Kampfkunst. Während eines Kampfes gegen den Magier Razial Seyden Seelenstill um seine verlohrene Familienklinge Thalos, wurde Thalaton V. überwältigt und auf dem Friedhof Rabenflucht getötet. Sein Leichnahm wurde verbrannte, nachdem die gesammte Lebenskraft des Körpers von einer magischen Klinge absorbiert wurde. Datei:lordae2.jpgErscheinungsbild Soldaten haben meist weniger Jahre auf dem Buckel als man ihnen zugesteht. Ein sehr gutes Beispiel ist hier Thalaton Veludius Krähenfels. Trotz seines Alters von 36 Jahren durchziehen sein Gesicht tiefe Falten und ein hageres Gesicht. Die Augen scheinen müde zu sein, die Bewegungen schwerlich. Nicht selten sieht man ihn, wie er sich an Stäben, Wänden oder anderen Einrichtungsgegenständen abstützt, sollte er mal nicht seine Rüstung tragen. Schwerlich stampft er durch die Räume und hinterlässt mit jedem Schritt seines linken Beines ein dumpfes Grollen. Bei näherer Betrachtung wird ein Hinken zu vernehmen sein, welches durch ein eisernes Gerüst bewirkt wird das sich um den linken Fuß bis zum Knie schlängelt und das Bein dem Anschein nach schient oder Stützt. Wie bei einem Greis ist die für die Familie Krähenfels typische schwarze Haarfarbe einem schmutzigen und fast kränklichen grau gewichen. Nur wenig hat der Krieg in Lordaeron dem Mann an Jugendlichkeit zurückgelassen. Der Weg des Krieges zeichnet sich vor allem in seinem Gesicht ab. Zwei Narben, von bis zu einem Finger breite erstrecken sich auf dem Antlitz des Mannes. Die erste ist unregelmäßig und zieht sich von der linken Wange über die linke Augenhöhle zur Stirn. Das Auge selbst erstrahlt in einer eher Ungesunden gelblichen Färbung. Nicht selten treten blutrote Tränenflüssigkeiten hervor und hinterlassen Schwellungen des Augenlieds. Die zweite Narbe beginnt an derselben Stelle wie die erste und erstreckt sich V-förmich über den Nasenrücken bis über das rechte Auge. Sie scheint anderen Ursprungs und gleicht einer Verbrennung. Teilweise sind Muster zu erkennen, welche an Blüten oder Ornamenten von Lilien erinnern könnten. Über dem recht gut gepflegten grauen Bart erstreckt sich ein Schreckensbild der Lippen. Man möchte gar sagen, dass dieser Mann gar keine Lippen mehr besitzt. Stattdessen erstrecken sich entlang des Mundes immer wieder unregelmäßig verteilt Narben. Und Narbe, so könnte man Veludius selbst bezeichnen. So überziehen den gesamten Körper viele großflächige Brandnarben, welche darauf zurückzuführen sind, dass dieser Mann womöglich einmal in Flammen gestanden haben könnte. Auch sind ehemalige Verletzungen zu erkennen, die von Schwertern, Schusswaffen, Magie oder anderen Mitteln entstanden sein könnten. Besonders in Mitleidenschaft würden hier die Schultern, sowohl im vorderen Bereich als auch auf den Rückenpartien. Trotz seiner Greiserscheinung ist dieser Mann nicht einfach zu unterschätzen. Seine Muskeln sind für die eines Soldaten normal ausgeprägt, sein Kreuz ist breit und nicht selten kann er sehr fest zuschlagen. Jedoch liegt auf Grund seiner vielen durchlittenen Verletzungen seine Stärke nicht im direkten Nahkampf, zu mindest nicht gegen Soldaten mit gleicher Erfahrung. Datei:lordae2.jpgAusrüstung/Rüstung Dienstrüstung: thumb|left|100pxWie herkömmliche Soldaten besitzt auch Veludius Schild und Schwert, welche sind von der Standartausrüstung kaum unterscheiden. Zu dem ist er in einem schweren Hanisch aus Stahl, Beinplatten und Handschuhen sowie Schulterplatten und Stiefeln aus selbigem Metall gerüstet. In der Regel präsentiert sich diese Rüstung in den für den scharlachroten Kreuzzug typischen rötlichen Farben. Beigefügt sind einige goldglänzenden Verziehrungen, die in den Kampfeinsätzen schon deutlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden. Auch in diesem Fall würde sich bestätigen, das nicht alles Gold ist was glänzt. Lediglich Mantel und Saum scheinen von hoher Qualität zu sein. Bei näherer Betrachtung werden Stickereien aus vergoldeten Fäden sichtbar. Der Mantel verhüllt in der Regel den Topfhelm des Kreuzfahrers. Vor allem hier sind Lichtsymbole und Runen zu erkennen, die in dem goldenen Saum rötlich hervorleuchten. Der eben erwähnte Topfhelm wird eben von jenem Mantel umhüllt und bedeckt ihn kapuzenartig. So erstrahlt er als stählerne Maske, welche pechschwarz gefärbt wurde und einige Verziehrungen in gelb und rot aufweist und das Muster des Mantels annehmen. Zu guter Letzt wird die Rüstung mit dem Wams des scharlachroten Kreuzzuges geschmückt, an dessen abgetragener Oberfläche einige Abzeichen, meist von geringer Bedeutung befestigt sind und ihn als einen eher wenig dekorierten Unteroffizier kenntlich machen. An dieser Stelle ist zu erwähnen das Veludius in jedem Stiefel und Handschuh jeweils einen Echtsilberdolch versteckt hat, die bei näherer Betrachtung dieser Rüstungsgegenstände auffallen könnten. Priestergewandt: thumb|left|100pxNoch aus Tagen der Klosterzeit stammt die rote Leinrobe. Abgetragen und im gebrauchten Zustand legt sie sich über den Körper des Veteranen. Der Mantel und der Saum der Robe scheinen bereits bessere tage erlebt zu haben und sind teilweise stark ausgebleicht ein ansatzweise zerschlissen. Eine violette Kapuze bedeckt den Kopf des Mannes und verbirgt mit großen Schatten teilweise das Antlitz. Auch hier prangert das alte verbrauchte Wams des scharlachroten Kreuzzuges über den Leinstoff der Kutte. Leinhandschuhe in Rot und Tücher in selbiger Faber bedecken die Gliedmaßen. In dieser Ornate führt Veludius meist einen elfenbeinfarbenen Stab mit sich, der reich mit Gold verzieht ist und an dessen Spitze des Lichtsymbol prangert. Auch ein Streitkolben in selbigen Stiel ist am Gurt befestigt. Aber auch hier täuscht der Schein, denn nicht jeder besitzt das was er trägt. Beide "Waffen" sind mehr oder minder Zierobjekte und Statussymbole, welche man im Kreuzzug so schnell verliehen kann wie man beides auf den Boden ablegen kann. Familienerbe: thumb|left|100pxNur wenige haben Veludius in dieser Tracht je gesehen oder wahrgenommen. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine purpurfarbene Rüstung, die zu großen Teilen versilbert wurde und das sonst eher ärmliche Abbild des Paladins vollkommen widerruft. Zwar nicht die Montur eine Helden des Lichts aber genug um an vergangene Tage zu erinnern. Breite Schulterplatten, schwere Stiefel und purpurfarbener Samt verziert die Rüstung zusätzlich. Zu dem ein Kilt mit schweren Rüstplatten und ein Mantel mit Purpur verzierten Schriftzügen entlang des versilberten Saums. Doch die Besonderheit ist hier ein 3,5 Fuß langes Zweihänderschwert, welches ebenfalls matt silbrig glänzt und mit Lilienornamenten verziert ist. Besonders auffällig ist hier das nachträglich eingearbeitete Lichtsymbol und die Flamme des scharlachroten Kreuzzuges. Diese Klinge scheint mehr spirituellen Wert für den Paladin zu haben als direkten kämpferischen Nutzen. Aktuell: Momentan befindet sich die Klinge Thalos nicht im Besitz von Veludius, sondern in den Händen von Seyden Raziel Seelenstill. Datei:lordae2.jpgGeschichte Herkunft thumb|400px|Stammbaum der Familie KrähenfelsThalaton Veludius Krähenfels entstammt einer alten Landadelsfamilie, welche im zweiten Krieg durch den Verrat des Königreichs Alterac das Landgut Krähenfels verlor. Die Familie Krähenfels war seit je her eine Familie aus Soldaten und Offizieren. Jeder von ihnen ob Mann ob Frau war bewandert in der Kampf- und Handwerkskunst. So war es nicht unüblich gewesen, dass sich die Familienmitglieder oft selbst die Ausrüstung herstellten die sie benötigten. Das Landgut der Krähenfels lag im nördlichen Alterac, auch wenn sich die Familie selbst immer zum Königreich Lordaeron zählte. Das Landgut war nicht besonders groß. Ein paar Häuser, Scheunen und ein Stall. Über allem ragte ein alter Turm, der noch aus den Trollkriegen stammte und an dem sich häufig Krähen und Rabenvögel tummelten, was dem Namen der Familie alle Ehre machte. Jedoch überdauerten in den vielen Generationen nicht viel von der Pracht und der Reichtum der Familie. Längst wurden die Felder des Guts nicht mehr von Bauern sondern von der Familie selbst bearbeitet. Lange war von "Adel" nicht mehr zu sprechen als Ulfgarn Halder von Krähenfels das Anwesen erbte. Mit einer Heirat sollte wieder Geld in die Familie kommen und sie vor dem Ruin retten. Ulfgarn H. von Krähenfels war der letzte seines Familienstammes in einer recht kinderarmen Ahnenreihe und mit dem Bund von Mathilda Josephine von Glasen sollte endlich die erhoffte Wendung kommen. Die wohlhabende Witwe aus der Stadt Lordaeron schenkte ihm zwei Söhne, der erste Thomas Ulfgan (von) Krähenfels und 1 Jahr später Veludius Ulfgarn (von) Krähenfels. Leider verstarb Mathilda J. von Glasen im Kindsbett des zweiten Sohnes. Trotz des schmerzlichen Verlustes über den Tod seiner Frau die er zu lieben gelernt hatte sorgte Ulfgarn H. für seine Familie und seine Angestellten, die nun den Hof bewirtschafteten. Endlich konnten die leeren Kassen gefüllt, die Schulden getilgt und das Leben genossen werden. Mit Freude sah er zu wie seine Söhne den Bauernmädchen nachstellten, wie sie erwachsen und zu kräftigen Jungen Knaben heranwuchsen. Ulfgarn H. war bereits 56 Winter als und hatte seinem ersten Sohn die Kampfkunst gelehrt. Thomas U. war zu einem stattlichen Soldaten herangewachsen. Sein Bruder Veludius U. hingegen war ein Tagträumer und ein ausgezeichneter Schmied. Für etwas anderes war er in den Augen seines Vaters nicht zu gebrauchen. Während Thomas U. fromm und Tapferkeit verkörperte war Veludius U. eher tollpatschig und überstürzt. Das zeigte sich als Ulfgarn H. davon erführ das die Magt Sibylle Mathilda Waber durch seinen zweiten Sohn schwanger wurde. Veludius U. liebte sie sehr und nur gegen den Willen des Vaters wurde die Ehe geschlossen. Doch dunkle Zeiten näherten sich. Der Krieg der Ahnen brach aus und Soldaten wurden gebraucht. Sturmwind wurde durch Orks bedroht und die Menschen schlossen sich zusammen um einander zu helfen. Mit der Geburt der Allianz wurden auch zwei Klingen geboren, welche Ulfgarn mit seinem Sohn Veludius U. schmiedete. Beide Klingen sollten die Familie entscheidend beeinflussen. Beide wurden aus Stahl und Silber geschmiedet. Thalos, eine 1,5m lange und schwere Klinge wurde an den Vater Ulfagern H. gegeben, welcher sie, trotz seines Alters mit Stolz in den Händen führte. Fahlos, ein 1m langes Schwert wurde an dem Sohn Thomas U. gereicht, welcher sie mit Schild und Rüstung trug. Der Krieg ging jedoch für beide recht glimpflich aus und so kamen beide unbeschadet nach Haus wo sie den Neugeborenen Thalaton Veludius Krähenfels begrüßen konnten, oder es auch ließen, wie es der Großvater des Jungen tat. Für ihn war es ein Bastard welcher aus der Schande seines Sohnes entsprungen war. Folglich wurde Veludius U. enterbt aber auf Bitten seines Bruders durfte er weiter auf dem Gut leben. Gerade mal zwei Jahre später wurde die Familie mit einem weiteren Kind beschenkt. Ramona Sibylle Krähenfels wurde als Schwester von Thalaton V. geboren und wurde vor allem von ihrem Onkel sehr gemocht. Auch ihr Großvater erkannte dieses Kind an, da es nach der Ehe gezeugt wurde. Der Frieden kehrte wieder in die Welt ein oder zu mindest glaubte man. Sibylle M. wurde ein Handelsgeschäft in Dalaran vorgeschlagen. Die Familie Krähenfels hatte mit dem Anbau von Wein begonnen und da die Magier von diesem edlen Getränk im Jahr massenweise konsumierten, war der Bedarf immens und neue Weinanbieter steht’s willkommen. Sie war für den Vertrieb der Waren des Guts verantwortlich, so wie es Frauen traditionell immer waren. Jedoch war der Weg weit und nicht gerade ungefährlich. Ihr um ihren Schutz zu garantieren wurde Thomas U. mit ihr geschickt. Veludus U. selbst war in dieser Zeit mit seinem Sohn in Lordaeron um dort Arbeiter für ein neues Haus, welches er für seine Familie bauen wollte anzuwerben. Auf dieser Reise sollte das Unheil gleich dreimal über die Familie kommen. Sibylle M. musste ihre zweijährige Tochter mit sich nehmen, da diese in Abwesenheit der Mutter unruhig wurde und mit heftigen weinen diesen Kummer Kund tat. Zu dritt ging die Reise recht schnell. Die kleine Ramona S. war recht friedlich in Anwesenheit der Mutter und so errechten sie Dalaran bereits nach 2 Tagen. Während des Aufenthaltes in Dalaran wurde das Dreiergespann von einigen zwielichtigen Persönlichkeiten im Auge behalten. Das lag möglicher Weise daran, dass die Familie mit einem Vertrag für Weinimport eine Menge Geld machte. Kurz nach dem Aufbruch der Heimreise wurden die drei von mehreren Maskierten Männern attackiert. Ob es sich dabei um Räuber oder Feinde der Familie handelte ist ungeklärt. Fakt ist das sie am helllichten Tage mit Armbrustbolzen attackiert wurden. Dabei wurde Sibylle M. schwer verwundet und legt sich schützend über ihre Kind. Ihr Schwager konnte die Angreifer nicht abwehren und wurde schließlich überwältigt und verschleppt. Lediglich die Klinge Fahlos die er bei sich trug blieb an Ort und Stelle zurück. Ängstlich schrie die kleine Ramona S. unter ihrer sterbenden Mutter. Das Weinen zog einen Wanderer an, der ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Dalaran war. Es war Hrothgar Airrunner welcher zuvor in Lordaeron Gewürze für seine Frau eingekauft hatte und nun auf eine keuchende Frau traf die ihn mit flehenden Augen ansah. Auf ihr bitten nahm er das Kind welches immer noch ängstlich brülle an sich. Mit den letzten Worten: "Beschützt sie mit der Klinge der Familie." deutete sie auf den Einhänder den ihr Schwager zurückgelassen hatte und hauchte ihr Leben aus. Hrothgar Airrunner nahm seit dem das Kind und die Klinge an sich und zog die kleine Ramona S. wie seine eigene Tochter unter dem Namen Malni Airrunner auf. Veludius U. Krähenfels.jpg|Veludius U. Krähenfels (Vater von Thalaton) in seiner Berufskleidung als Schmied. Ulfgarn H. von Krähenfels.jpg|Ulfgarn H. von Krähenfels (Thalatons Großvater) im 1. Krieg. Thomas U. Krähenfels.jpg|Thomas U. Krähenfels (Onkel von Thalaton) in seiner Wachmannsrüstung der Sturmwindwache. Sibylle M. Waber.jpg|Sibylle M. Waber (Thalatons Mutter) beim Vertreiben von Ratten. Mathilda J. von Glasen.jpg|Mathilda J. von Glasen (Großmutter von Thalaton) beim ignorieren von Personal. Lebenslauf Bald darauf wurde ein Lösegeld für den verschwundenen Onkel Thalatons V. gefordert. Eine Summe von 500 Goldstücken sollte entrichtet werden. Die Familie sammelte all ihr Vermögen zusammen um dieses Entgelt ebenfalls zu verrichten. Doch leider wurde zwar das Geld angenommen, es verschwand an der Übergabestelle, doch fehlt von Thomas U. bisher jede Spur. Sein Verbleib ist unbekannt. So musste die Familie mit schweren finanziellen Schwierigkeiten Kämpfen und die Umstände wurden nicht besser. Thalatons V. Großvater Ulfgarn H. unterrichtete seinen Enkel in der Waffenkunst. Der bereits zum Greis gewordene Edelmann, wollte zu mindest einen Erben der Familie beibehalten, auch wenn es der ungeduldete Enkel war. Thalatons V. Vater hingegen lehrte ihn die Schmiedekunst und den Umgang mit Metall und Feuer. Er genoss eine gewisse Ausbildung für die Sittlichkeit im adligen Geschlecht, auch wenn er diese niemals wirklich benötigen würde. Die Welt der Familie schien sich nach dem tragischen Verlust der beiden Frauen langsam wieder zu erholen. Doch mit 10 Jahren sollte sich das Leben für Thalaton noch einmal wandeln. Der zweite Krieg brach aus und wütete auch in Lordaeron. Vor allem der Verrat des Königreichs Alterac machte der Familie zu schaffen. Zwar war keiner der Männer für den Krieg herangezogen worden doch war ihr Gut dicht an der Grenze zu Alterac. Nur mit dem Nötigsten bepackt zog die Familie mit dem Gesinde zu schützenden Hauptstadt. Der Hof wurde vollständig geplündert und anschließend verbrannt. Von da an lebte die Familie Krähenfels als Flüchtlinge in Lordaeron. Nach dem 2. Krieg zog die Familie nach Darrowehr und arbeitete dort als Kammerdiener bei der Familie Barov. Thalaton V. wurde hier ein umfassendes Wissen über die Etikette am Adelshof zu Teil. Doch der junge Knabe hasste das Umfeld. Prunk und Tannt war er von seiner Familie nicht gewöhnt und der zum Teil ausschweifende Überfluss machte ihm Angst und der Adelswelt überdrüssig. Seinem Großvater hingegen war diese Gesellschaft mehr als willkommen. So hoffte er sich doch ins geheim das er auf diese Art und Weise wieder Geld und Wohlstand erlangen könne. Lediglich Thalatons V. Vater konnte den Jungen verstehen, doch sah er ihn sehr selten. Im Auftrag der Familie Barov unternahm er zahlreiche Handelsreisen welche oft Monate andauerten. Im Alter von 17 Jahren wurde Tahlaton V. die Ehre zu Teil den König von Lordaeron und seinem Sohn kennen zu lernen. Er war mit der Adelsfamilie Barov nach Lordaeron auf ein Bankett geladen worden, wo er selbst als Diener und Wirt fungierte. Natürlich war es ihm nicht gestattet auch nur ein Wort mit der Königsfamilie zu sprechen aber am Tisch der Edelmänner sah er eine Vereinigung von denen er zuvor lediglich aus Geschichten seines Großvaters im 1. Krieg gehört hatte. Es waren Ritter und in diesem Fall Paladine der Silbernen Hand. Vor allem Uther Lichtbringer machte auf ihn einen besonderen Eindruck. Er beobachtete sie eine ganze Weile, heimlich und aus den Augenwinkeln. Während die Feierlichkeiten unter den Lords in Ausschweifungen und Unsittlichkeit ausarteten, bewunderte er die Zurückhaltende Art der Paladine die am Tisch durch aus Freude zeigten dennoch eine Disziplin wahrten von der jeder andere im Hofsaal hätte ein Beispiel nehmen können. Zu dem wahren die Augen der Paladine scharf und das heimliche spionieren des Knaben blieb nicht unbemerkt. Ein junger Mann kaum älter als Thalaton selbst stand auf und packte ihn an der Schulter als Thalaton wieder einmal hinter den Säulen stand um die Gesellschaft zu beobachten. Der junge Paladin war blond und schien der Sohn einer der älteren Soldaten neben Uther zu sein. Mit den Worte:" Erblicke den Rum und Glanz der Diener des Lichts, aber blicke nicht zu lange, sonst wirst du blind" brachte er Thalaton einen Becher Met und ging wieder fort um sich zu setzen. Dieser Augenblick war etwas Unbegreifliches für den Knaben. Er beschloss eines Tages selbst Paladin zu werden um für das Licht zu kämpfen. Doch es folgten noch weitere 3 Jahre in der Dienerschaft mehrerer Adelsfamilien. Mit 21 Jahren kam jedoch die Wende und der Begin eines langen Kampfes. Die Geißel, die Rache der Legion an der Menschheit, gierte mit ihren dunklen knöchernen Händen nach Lordaeron und versklavte den Königssohn Arthas. Mit seiner Hilfe gelang es der Finsternis den König zu stürzen, die silberne Hand zu zerschlagen und Uther Lichtbringer in die Verdammnis zu stürzen. Und auch Tahaltons V. Familie blieb nicht unverschohnd. Sein Vater wurde auf einer Handelsreise von Kultisten überfallen und zu einem Sklaven ihrer selbst gemacht. Sein Großvater war bereits alt und schwach und in Darroheim fand er Zuflucht kurz vor dessen Fall. Er war mit Thalaton V. aus Darrowehr geflohen als dessen Fürst zu einem Todesritter wurde und seine eigene Familie niedermetzelte. Noch kurz vor dem Fall erzählte Ulfgarn H. seinem Enkel von einer Splittergruppe der Silberhand, die angeführt wurden durch Isilien und Morgraine. Noch im den letzten Atemzug übergab er seinem Enkel sein Schwert welches er immer mit sich geführt hatte. "Ergreife die Klinge wenn Rechtschaffenheit notwendig ist. Versenke die Klinge wenn du ihrer unwürdig bist und ergreife sie erst dann wenn du sie wieder in Ehre führen kannst." Thalaton V. erreichte nicht als einziger die Tore Herdweilers, das zum neuen Sitz des Kreuzzuges gegen die Untoten ernannt wurde. Die Reise war beschwerlich gewesen aber glücklicher Weise ohne Begegnung mit Untoten. Das Lager des Kreuzzuges war nicht mehr als eine Ansammlung von Bauern, Söldnern und rachesüchtigen Bürgern. Sie waren weder mit Wappen noch mit Disziplin gesegnet. So war es, das die Anführer des Kreuzzuges mit einem relativ undisziplinierten Mob loszogen um gegen die Horden der Untoten anzutreten. Thalaton V. Der Leichtsinn forderte viele Opfer brachte aber auch Boden mit sich. Als die Reihen des Kreuzzuges wuchsen und die Ausmaße einer Armee annahmen, kehrte auch eine solide Ausbildung ein. Die Ausbildung der Soldaten wurde vor allem mit dem Glauben an das Gute vorangetrieben. Der Lichtglaube sollte den Menschen und Zwergen in den reihen, Mut und Entschlossenheit bringen. Mit Hilfe dieser Kraft gelang es auch die gefallene Stadt Tyrs Hand zurück zu erobern. Thalaton selbst war an dieser Wandlung indirekt beteiligt. Als gelernter Schmied formte er Rüstungen, Schilde, Waffen, entwickelte Kriegsmaschinen und Werkzeug. Der ersten Jahre war er nicht mehr als ein Handwerksknecht. Dies wäre auch so geblieben hätte sich Thalaton V. nicht eines Abends mit einem Offizier unterhalten. Dank seines Großvaters waren seine Kampffertigkeiten im Grunde schon vorhanden. So wurde er Rekrut als normaler Soldat wie hunderte andere auch. Paladinausbildung Als Infanterist überlebte er erstaunlich lange in den zahllosen Schlachten des scharlachroten Kreuzzuges. In einer dieser Schlachten wurde er schwer am Kopf verletzt durch Kanoneneinschläger freundlichen Feuers. Die Narbe zieht ihn seit her an der linken Wage. Ein 4 wöchiger Aufenthalt im Lazarett und eine Rehabilitation im Kloster waren der Beginn der Paladinlaufbahn. Neben der Versorgung von Kranken und Verwundeten war im Kloster die Studie der Theologie die Tagesbeschäftigung der Mönche. Wie alle Klöster war auch das Kloster zu Tirisfal eine Schule, in der Lesen und Schreiben gelehrt wurde. Und auch hier begann sich Thalaton V. für den Lichtglauben näher zu interessieren. Bald nach seiner Genesung blieb er als Mönch und angehender Priester im Kloster um mehr über den Glauben und der Wissenschaft zu erfahren. Eine Zeit lang arbeitete er als Entbindungshelfer in den Lazaretten des Klosters. Nach 3 Jahren Studium gelang es ihm das erste Mal Lichtmagie zu nutzen. Jedoch ist Thalaton im medizinischen bereich nie auf Lichtmagie angewiesen gewesen und hegt daher auch eine Abneigung gegen die Verschwendung des Lichts als "Skalpellersatz". Möglicher Weise wäre Thalaton V. nie Paladin geworden wäre das Kloster nicht mehrmals durch Verlassene attackiert worden. Im zweiten großen Gefecht zog auch er seine Familienklinge und nutze neben seiner Kampferfahrung, die er als Infanterist erworben hatte auch einige rituelle Zauber. Verbundenheit zum Licht und Fähigkeiten in der Kampfkunst sind die beiden Grundvorrausetzungen eines Paladins um den drei Tugenden treu zu dienen. So zu mindest hatte es Thalaton V. gelernt und erfahren. Die Ausbildung zum Paladin erstreckte sich über mehrere Jahre. Immer wieder wurde die Weihe verschoben wegen Kampfhandlungen. Auch war Tahlaton zu dieser Zeit als Freikorbspäher tätig und hat daher die Flora und Fauna der Pestländer häufig mehrere Monate genießen dürfen. Sturmwind und Untergang Thalaton fühlte sich seit je her zu dem Sprichwort hingezogen: "Erst sprechen dann schießen." Daher hielt er wenig von den radikalen Methoden der anderen Abgesandten des Kreuzzuges in Sturmwind übrig. Jedoch machte ihm auch seine Zugehörigkeit nicht viele Freunde in der Stadt. Bei seinem ersten Aufenthalt mit Thordir Garling und Alextros Randir wurde er mehrere Male von der Falkfamilie niedergeschossen. Auch Anjanette Dumans ist ihm in Erinnerung geblieben und verdankt ihr gewisse "Schönheitsoperationen". Im Allgemeinen war diese Stadt eher ungnädig zu ihm. Häufige Lazarettbesuche waren ein Beweis dafür. Gefährlich waren jedoch große Angriffe auf die Delegation aus 15 Mann. Vor allem Angriffe der Dâbanfamilie hatten schwere Spuren hinterlassen. Verbündete der Dâbranfamilie ermordeten Alextros Randir. Zu guter Letzte begegnete er Athurios Dâbran, dem untoten Fürst der Familie selbst. Bei diesem Kampf erlitt Thalaton V. schwere Verbrennungen und Schnitte. Selbst sein Gefolgsmann Thordir Garling schaffte es nicht den Hünen und sein Gefolge zu bezwingen. Jedoch gelang es dem Paladinlord Timeus McSilvestern die angeschlagenen Todesritter zu vertreiben. Die Folge dieses Angriffes war ein 6 Monatiger Aufenthalt in der Abtei zu Tyrs Hand. Neben Verbrennungen hatte Thalaton V. ein zerschmettertes Bein davongetragen. Eine Amputation wurde mit Hilfe einer Schiene vermieden. Dieser Behinderung ist es zu verdanken, das sich Thalaton V. binnen weniger Monate die offensive Lichtmagie für sich nutzbar machte und diese Fertigkeit im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten perfektionierte. Thalaton V. kehrte aus Lordaeron um seine Aufgabe zu beenden. Mit Schrecken musste er feststellen, dass seine Arbeit vergebens war. Zweifel wurde in der Seele des Kreuzfahrers gebohren welcher seinen eigenen Orden mehr und mehr Misstrauen entgegenbrachte. Auf der suche nach seinem verlohrenen Erbstück wurde Thalaton Veludius Krähenfels von einem Magier mit dem Namen Raziel Seyden Seelenstill überwältigt. Die gesammte Lebenskraft wurde seinem Körper entzogen und schließlich die leblose Hülle verbrannt. Geschürrt von der Rache und gepeinigt von der Klinge Xiru welche ihm das Leben nahm ist sein geist auferstanden und wandelt hin und wieder in Rabenflucht um sich eines Tages zu rächen an dem Magier und den Mitgliedern seines Ordens welche ihn verraten haben. Datei:lordae2.jpgFamilie, Feunde, Bekannte, Feinde Familie: *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Ralya|'Ralya' Lichtsang]]: Ehemalige Verlobte; verschollen *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Veludius|'Ulfgarn' Krähenfels]]: Vater; verstorben *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Veludius|'Sibylle Mathilda' Waber]]: Mutter; verstorben *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Malni|'Malni' Airrunner]]: Schwester; verstorben *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Veludius|'Ulfgarn Haldir' von Krähenfels]]: Großvater; verstorben *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Veludius|'Mathilda Josephine' von Glasen]]: Großmutter; verstorben *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Veludius|'Thomas Ulfgarn' Krähenfels]]: Onkel; verschollen Freunde: *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Thordir|'Thordir' Garling]]: Waffenbruder und treuer Freund in gefährlichen Situationen; verstorben *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Anjanette|'Anjanette' Dumans]]: Lästige Erzfeindin ohne die er aber auch nicht kann; verstorben *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Claré|'Claré ' Wellenspiel]]: Freundliche Priesterin die er am liebsten als Tochter hätte; lebendig *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Hochlord Athanasius Andersen|Hochlord Athanasius Andersen]]: Ein Typ den er gut verstehen kann; lebendig *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Nicolett|'Nicolett' Sommerfels]]: Kampfgefährtin; verstorben Bekannte: *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Shiana|'Shiana' Alexia Goldsträhne]]: Ehemalige Vorgesetzte und Verräterin; lebendig *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Clare|'Clare' "Rose" Durenald]]: Rechte Hand und Verräterin; verschollen *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Timeus| Timeus McSilversten]]: Arroganter Paladin; verschollen *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Adres| Adres Barad der Tapfere]]: Trunkenbold; verschollen Feinde: *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Irian Ladriam von Falkenstein|Irian Ladriam von Falkenstein]]: Absolute verachtete Person; lebendig (hoffentlich bald tot) *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Leirix|'Leirix' von Falkenburg]]: Absolute verachtete Person; lebendig (hoffentlich bald tot) *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Seyden| Seyden Raziel Seelenstill]]: Zwielichtiger Magier, Mörder; verstorben *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Athorius| Athorius cal Dâbran]]: Die Härteste Prüfung; untot *Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Aron Vargehs| Aron Vargehs]]: Verhasster Strasengauner; verschollen * : Sind zum töten und läutern gemacht worden und damit der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug etwas zu tun hat. * : Haben merkwürdiger Weise mehr Rechte in Sturmwind als die Bevölkerung selbst. Außerdem untot und daher siehe oben. * : Nervende Kultisten die Ketzerei betreiben und sich als Brennstoff gut eignen. Datei:lordae2.jpgZitate * Interessant ... * Aufbau eines Kreuzfahrers: Die Tugenden sind sein Rückrad, der Kreuzzug sein Leib, der Glaube ist sein Schild und das Licht seine Klinge. * Licht steh mir bei ... * Es ist nichts mehr so wie es einmal war... * Die Unschuldigen starben zum Wohle der Allgemeinheit! Wäre der Kreuzzug nicht gewesen wärt ihr schon längst sabbernde Ghule. * Es ist eine Schande, das in Sturmwind die Unheiligen Kreaturen mehr Rechte haben als ein lichtgläubiger Diener des Guten. Sie sind unrein, ALLE! Doch wir müssen ihnen vergeben. * Warum erhalten Kreuzfahrer keine Bahandlung in der Kathedrale, aber Prostituierte aus Goldhain? Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere